smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario's Rival
Mario's Rival is the 4th episode of YSML Synopsis Mario meets Sonic and they form a Rivalry Plot This Video starts with Mario and Jeffy on the red couch when the doorbell and he answers it the person there happens to be Goodman. Goodman is demanding Mario's house payment, Mario unfortunately doesn't have it, so Goodman tells Mario to have it by next week. Mario doesn't know what to do until he sees a commercial for a running contest that nets you $10,000, which Mario claims is more than enough. He goes to the running contest to see 4 others. (Tyrone, Chef Pee Pee, Tom Brady, and Sonic.) He goes next to Sonic who tells Mario he is gonna lose, much to Mario's doubt. The race starts and Sonic wins, who rubs it in Mario's face. Mario goes home and Jeffy asks how the contest went, Mario says it went horrible, when he hears the doorbell. When Mario answers nobody is there, but when he goes to shut the door it shuts on it's own. Mario dismisses it and goes back upstairs until he sees Sonic got in the house. Mario tries to get back at him for doing that until Sonic beats him up. Mario realizes there that he has to beat Sonic at something. We then get a montage of Sonic doing things better than Mario. We get newspaper clippings in between about how Sonic is the best at everything. After the montage, Mario gives up and doesn't know what to do. Jeffy then comes in and starts annoying Mario. When Mario realizes that he has one thing that Sonic doesn't , Friends. Mario and his friends go to Sonic and Sonic comments on Mario's friend by saying "Who are the weird group of R Words behind you." (I won't say the R Word so yeah) Mario tells Sonic that he has friends while Sonic doesn't. Sonic claims he used to have friends and that it is fitting that "An R Word has a bunch of R Worded friends." Mario than beats Sonic up with the help of some of Mario's friends. Characters * Mario * Sonic * Jeffy * Brooklyn T. Guy * Goodman * Chef Pee Pee (Cameo) * Bowser (Cameo) * Shrek (Cameo) * Tony The Tiger (Cameo) * Rosalina (Cameo) * Black Yoshi (Cameo) * Woody (Cameo) * Mama Luigi (Cameo) * Tyrone Calvin (Cameo) * Tom Brady (Cameo) Reception This Episodes was praised by fans due to many factors including Sonic himself and the ending. Though many did complain that Sonic wasn't how he is Titototter, or in MBCSA. Poll Results Loved It-38% Yes-24% Kind Of-18% No-10% Hated It-10% Trivia * This is the first episode premiered within a month of another episode. * When Jeffy says "Why did you take me to see a blue kitty cat, Daddy?" it's a reference to the fact that in MBCSA Sonic was called a cat. Category:Episodes loved by fans Category:Mario Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Videos Category:Yoshi's SML Movies Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Mama Luigi Episodes Category:Tyrone Nutkiss Episodes Category:Tom Brady Episodes Category:From 2019